Bowsers Discovery
by PinkAngelX
Summary: Bowser finds some eggs. Not any type but Pokemon Eggs. He now joins with Ganondorf to take over the world
1. Chapter 1

A Great Finding!

**Authors Notes: This is my First Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it will have chapter 2 up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OC's**

As usual Bowser is thinking of a plan take-over the world and become the King of Mushroom Kingdom but everyone knows he never wins. This time he said "I'm going to win" because he found two eggs. Not just any type of eggs Pokemon Eggs. His plan is going to work. So Mario heard about it he was going to destroy Bowser and stop his evil plan but Mario the hero got caught! Now Bowser has got Peach, Luigi was sleeping under a tree he didn't know what was going on and as usual Yoshi is eating berries.

"Luigi get up" I screamed.

Luigi woke up and was staring at me, there were love hearts around his head I splashed water on his face and laughed as hard as I could. His face was Red. "Luigi where's your brother Mario?" I asked.

"I don't know haven't seen him since…"

"Luigi quick Peach and Mario have been captured by Bowser"A distressful Toad interrupted.

"Where are they?" I Asked.

"They're at Neon Castle but it's too high to reach" Replied Toad.

"Ok let's go then" Mickie grabbed Luigi.

I dragged Luigi all the way into the forest. "Hey looks its Eddie" I remarked.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Eddie asked.

"Going to save Mario and Peach" Luigi Replied.

"Same" Eddie Mentioned.

"Hey lets set-up camp looks like its going to rain" I Stated.

"Ok"

"Hey who's your Pink Friend?" I asked.

"Who her, Oh that's Amy Rose she's from Mobius" Eddie Stated.

So they set-up Camp and fell asleep.

Next morning "Come everyone get up and ready were leaving soon" I Demanded.

"Were coming, were coming" Everyone Mumbled.

"I don't want to go" Whined Luigi.

Amy grabbed Luigi by the collar and pulled him.

"Luigi your never going to learn are you?" Muttered Amy.

"Nope" Luigi said.

"Come on lets go to the haunted house" Insisted Mickie.

"No way man people died up there" Shrieked Luigi.

"Oh well" Replied Mickie.

"Please don't make me go in there" Luigi pleaded.

"Luigi what's so scary about a ghost house?" Asked Amy.

"Ghosts there creepy plus its going to take 40 days to get there" complained Luigi.

"True look at that city that's Hyrule," Amy explained "Hey Link and Zelda"

"Hey did you hear Ganondorf is joining with Bowser so then he can take over all dimensions" Fumed Link and Zelda.

"…….Wow you guys look like your only ten" Joked Mickie.

"So do u guys" They Complained.

"That's it that's Bowser plan turning us all into ten".

"Let's go defeat them" Remarked Amy.

"How are we if have no boat?" Asked Eddie.

"Well that's easy we can use my boat" acknowledged Link "Okay but first we all have to visit each dimensions and get more people and were going to stop at the haunted house"

"But how we need a radar and that haunted house is Ganondorf house" Shuddered Luigi.

"Yeah but that's where he hides all his important stuff" Explained Zelda.

"Like his radar that goes to dimensions" Said Link

"Hey I remember ending up at the ghost house which I teleported to the forest" Amy Laughed "You mean you could of just teleported us there" Mickie Complained.

"Yeah" Amy Replied.

"Hey look at that island" Pointed Out Zelda.

"Look I reckon Ganondorf wants us to stay on that island" Trembled Luigi.

"No that's my home town," Giggled Link "We can stay at my place"

Once they reached his house they went inside.

"Can we stay the Night" Link asked.

"Yeah Ok" They all Replied. Next morning we had a nice breakfast.

" I think we should stay here for a while" said Mickie

"I agree" Zelda Agreed.

We decided to stay 13 days.

"Let's explore the island" Asked Eddie.

"Okay" Amy Replied. We decided to camp at the forest but the bridge was broken we all ran up and jumped across. We put our tents down.

"Lets explorer the forest" They all said.

"Wait I forgot to give you radars and automatic teleporter plus if don't know were treasure is, that's what the radars do, your radars do a lot of things and everyone be careful," Explained Mickie "Return back to here and if there a creature in front of treasure fight them".

1 hour later

"So Link what did you get money, Zelda rubies, Amy chaos emerald, Luigi a ghost catcher a camera that can put ghosts photos on it, Eddie fire and earth things and Me I got a rare Sapphire worth about 100,00 coins" I Boasted.

"Uh I sick and tired of you showing off" Complained Zelda.

"Hey at least im not asking someone to do my own duty" Thundered Mickie.

"Fine to prove I'm a better fighter we will fight" Demanded Zelda.

"Hey we weren't going to fight" Complained Mickie.

"What are you frightened your butt is so going to be whooped" Boasted Zelda.

"Tomorrow Morning will we fight" Accepted Mickie.


	2. Chapter 2

Deception

"Let's wait until the boys and Amy go in town to get food" Mickie explained...

"Agreed" Zelda Replied.

"Hey guys you coming downtown?" Amy Asked.

"Nah we'll stay here" They both Replied

"Lets practiced before we fight?" Zelda Asked.

"Okay then" Mickie Agreed.

1 hour later

"Come let's fight" They said.

They both walked outside and begun the battle. Zelda used her fireball and threw it at Mickie. Mickie quickly made a water ball and threw it at Zelda's fireball which created clouds of steam; Mickie shot thousands of ice shards which pelted Zelda. Zelda ran at Mickie and punched her in the gut. Mickie grabbed her fist, twisted it then spun her around and threw her at the town. Zelda crashed through wall and ran right back at Mickie. She disappeared and Reappeared right behind Mickie. She grabbed her hair and yanked on it. She used her fire magic but Mickie quickly turned around and suffocated her in an Enormous water ball. Zelda swam out and started punching Mickies gut. Blood come out of Mickies mouth. Mickie then made a bubble shield to protect while laughing maniacally at Zelda.

"Haha you're so weak, you couldn't even kill a fly" Mickie Laughed.

Zelda was so angry that she turned into Sheik.

"Oh no" Mickies lip dropped.

Sheik then popped the bubble, kicked Mickie into the air. Disappeared and appeared above Mickies head the Wind blasted her to town. She then flew down with a jump kick and slammed her 6 ft under. When Mickie stood up her mouth was full of dirt and blood. She got so mad she jumped up in the air and started to make a Mega Bomb. A large Ice ball was above the town, Mickie threw the ball which was the size of the moon at Zelda. Mickie seen that the others were coming so she disappeared into the forest. Link and the others quickly ran under the Ice Ball and reflected it back out into space. Link and the others went up to the forest to look for Mickie she was so high up nobody could see her but Zelda knows were she hides so she flew up to the tree Mickie was upset siting up there Zelda knew she was hurt inside so Zelda was talking to Mickie they figured everything out they were friends again. "Hey Mickie you all right" worriedly said Amy.

They both replied "Yeah"

"Okay Next Morning we are going to Ganondorf house" said Eddie.

Luigi frightend said "No"

"Luigi you've got a ghost catch and a camera" said Link.

"Well I suppose so because we are protected" remarked Luigi

"Come on lets go" Link demanded

So next morning Link said "Goodbye" to his Nan

They all wave goodbye and got on the boat. The weather got heavy it was bigger then storm they all knew they were getting closer. Then they saw it was like a big mansion there were rip sign all around they are finally there Luigi was scared then he saw Mario shoe on the wrecked footpath he was worried about his bro he knew Peach was here to because her shoe was there to.

"Come on lets go" said Link

As soon they walked inside they heard a baby crying.

Amy worriedly said "Man this is creepy"

"See that's why I didn't want to go" Luigi said

"Okay guys there's nothing to be worried about now let's see what's in the door" said Mickie and Eddie and Zelda.

As soon they open the door they saw a ghost baby it was angry that we disturb it they were in a big battle they. They destroyed the baby and they got Ganondorf Kingdom Key.

Went in to the dads room, he was cranky because he couldn't get this question then he saw us he attacked us we defeated him. Then Mario fell out of him,

"Hey Mario" Luigi said

"Let's go get the Princess and Defeat Bowser and Gandorf" Said Mario

So they walked to the Mum room she was brushing here hair they defeated her and Peach wasn't there.


End file.
